pilcrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Un fenomeno inexplicable
The Leopoldo Lugones Project Main Page Source of the text: Wikisource List of collaborators UFI Title - Un fenómeno inexplicable Un fenómeno inexplicable. Translation (T) An Inexplicable Phenomenon. Here is the page with the List of Collaborators and Editor(s): Lugones_SS_Creditos Block 1 - Hace de esto... Hace de esto once años. Viajaba por la región agrícola que se dividen las provincias de Córdoba y de Santa Fe, provisto de las recomendaciones indispensables para escapar a las horribles posadas de aquellas colonias en formación. Mi estómago, derrotado por los invariables salpicones con hinojo (i) y las fatales nueces del postre, exigía fundamentales refacciones. Mi última peregrinación debía efectuarse bajo los peores auspicios. Nadie sabía indicarme un albergue en la población hacia donde iba a dirigirme. Sin embargo, las circunstancias apremiaban, cuando el juez de paz que me profesaba cierta simpatía. vino en mi auxilio. Notas texto original (i) Hinojo: Hierba que se usa en guisos para dar un sabor mentolado. Se usa tambien para destilados. El salpicon es un platillo frio con ingredientes picados con cebolla perejil. Salpicon de hinojo apunta a la falta de carne para hacer un tradicional salpicon de vaca, en una zona pobre. Translation (1) These events took place eleven years ago. (2) I was travelling the agricultural region shared by the provinces of Cordoba and Santa Fe, having in my possession the indispensable recommendations to avoid the horrible hostels of those colonies in development. (3) My stomach, defeated by the perennial salpicon de hinojo and the horrible dessert nuts, was demanding fundamental retribution. (4) My last pilgrimage was to be undertaken under the worst auspices. (5) Nobody was able to name a hostel in the town where I was headed. (6) Nevertheless, when circumstances seemed most dire, the local magistrate, who professed a certain sympathy towards me, came to my rescue. Notes to the English text Block 2 - Conozco allá... —Conozco allá, me dijo, un señor inglés viudo y solo. Posee una casa, lo mejor de la colonia, y varios terrenos de no escaso valor. Algunos servicios que mi cargo me puso en situación de prestarle, serán buen pretexto para la recomendación que usted desea, y que si es eficaz le proporcionará excelente hospedaje. Digo si es eficaz, pues mi hombre, no obstante sus buenas cualidades, suele tener su luna en ciertas ocasiones, siendo, además, extraordinariamente reservado. Nadie ha podido penetrar en su casa más allá del dormitorio donde instala a sus huéspedes, muy escasos por otra parte. Todo esto quiere decir que va usted en condiciones nada ventajosas, pero es cuanto puedo suministrarle. El éxito es puramente casual. Con todo, si usted quiere una carta de recomendación. . . Acepté y emprendí acto continuo mi viaje, llegando al punto de destino horas después. Translation (1) - Up there where you are headed I know an English gentleman, widowed and living alone - he said. (2) He owns a house, the best in the colony, and lands of no little value. (3) My office allowed me to provide some services, which would be a good excuse for the recommedation you need, and should this work out he will provide you with excellent lodging. (4) I say if it works out, because this man, notwithstanding his good qualities, does have a dark side and is very reserved. (5) No one has been able to enter his house much further than the dormitory where he accomodates his guests, and there are not a great many of them. (6) All this means that you are going under no advantageors conditions, but is all I can provide you with. (7) Success is only a possibility. (9) But alas, if you do want a recommendation letter... (10) I accepted his offer and inmediatly proceeded with my journey, arriving at my destination hours later. Block 3 - Nada tenía de atrayente... Nada tenía de atrayente el lugar. La estación con su techo de tejas coloradas; su andén crujiente de carbonilla; su semáforo a la derecha, su pozo a la izquierda. En la doble vía del frente, media docena de vagones que aguardaban la cosecha. Más allá el galpón, bloqueado por bolsas de trigo. A raíz del terraplén, la pampa con su color amarillento como un pañuelo de yerbas; casitas sin revoque diseminadas a lo lejos, cada una con su parva al costado; sobre el horizonte el festón de humo del tren en marcha, y un silencio de pacífica enormidad entonando el color rural del paisaje. Translation (1) Nothing did make the spot enticing. (2) The train station with its reddish tile roof; its black squeaky platform; its light signals to the right and moat to the left (3) Half a dozen wagons stood waiting for the harvest in the opposite track. (4) Further back the storage house, stuck with wheat sacks. (5) Starting from the track shoulder the Pampa spread out, yellowish like a blanket of weeds; rundown cottages dotted the open space, each one with its parva on the side; upon the horizon the smoke column of the advancing train and a silence of quiet enormity matching the rural color of the landscape. Block 4 - Aquello era vulgarmente... Aquello era vulgarmente simétrico como todas las fundaciones recientes. Notábase rayas de mensura en esa fisonomía de pradera otoñal. Algunos colonos llegaban a la estafeta en busca de cartas. Pregunté a uno por la casa consabida, obteniendo inmediatamente las señas. Noté en el modo de referirse a mi huésped, que se lo tenía por hombre considerable. No vivía lejos de la estación. Unas diez cuadras más allá, hacia el oeste, al extremo de un camino polvoroso que con la tarde tomaba coloraciones lilas, distinguí la casa con su parapeto y su cornisa, de cierta gallardía exótica entre las viviendas circundantes; su jardín al frente; el patio interior rodeado por una pared tras la cual sobresalían ramas de duraznero. El conjunto era agradable y fresco; pero todo parecía deshabitado. Translation (1) The place was cheaply symmetrical, like all recent foundations. (2) (3) Some dwellers came to the post office to pick up letters. (4) One of them I asked about the house, and presently gave me the directions to the place. (5) By the manner of the people I understood my host was considered a wealthy man. Block 5 - En el silencio de la tarde... En el silencio de la tarde, allá sobre la campiña desierta, aquella casita, no obstante su aspecto de chalet industrioso, tenía una especie de triste dulzura, algo de sepulcro nuevo en el emplazamiento de un antiguo cementerio. Cuando llegué a la verja, noté que en el jardín había rosas, rosas de otoño, cuyo perfume aliviaba como una caridad la fatigosa exhalación de las trillas. Entre las plantas que casi podía tocar con la mano, crecía libremente la hierba; y una pala cubierta de óxido yacía contra la pared, con su cabo enteramente liado por una guía de enredadera. Empujé la puerta de reja, atravesé el jardín, y no sin cierta impresión vaga de temor fui a golpear la puerta interna. Pasaron minutos. El viento se puso a silbar en una rendija, agravando la soledad. A un segundo llamado, sentí pasos; y poco después la puerta se abría, con un ruido de madera reseca. El dueño de casa apareció saludándome. Translation Block 6 - Presenté mi carta... Presenté mi carta. Mientras leía, pude observarlo a mis anchas. Cabeza elevada y calva; rostro afeitado de clergyman; labios generosos, nariz austera. Debía de ser un tanto místico. Sus protuberancias supercialiares, equilibraban con una recta expresión de tendencias impulsivas, el desdén imperioso de su mentón. Definido por sus inclinaciones profesionales, aquel hombre podía ser lo mismo un militar que un misionero. Hubiera deseado mirar sus manos para completar mi impresión, mas sólo podía verlas por el dorso. Enterado de la carta, me invitó a pasar, y todo el resto de mi permanencia, hasta la hora de comer, quedó ocupado por mis arreglos personales. En la mesa fue donde empecé a notar algo extraño. Mientras comíamos, advertí que no obstante su perfecta cortesía, algo preocupaba a mi interlocutor. Su mirada invariablemente dirigida hacia un ángulo de la habitación, manifestaba cierta angustia; pero como su sombra daba precisamente en ese punto, mis miradas furtivas nada pudieron descubrir. Por lo demás, bien podía no ser aquello sino una distracción habitual. Translation Block 7 - La conversación seguía... La conversación seguía en tono bastante animado, sin embargo. Tratábase del cólera que por entonces azotaba los pueblos cercanos. Mi huésped era homeópata, y no disimulaba su satisfacción por haber encontrado en mí uno del gremio. A este propósito, cierta frase del diálogo hizo variar su tendencia. La acción de las dosis reducidas acababa de sugerirme un argumento que me apresuré a exponer. —La influencia que sobre el péndulo de Rutter, dije concluyendo una frase, ejerce la proximidad de cualquier substancia, no depende de la cantidad. Un glóbulo homeopático determina oscilaciones iguales a las que produciría una dosis quinientas o mil veces mayor. Translation Block 8 - Advertí al momento... Advertí al momento, que acababa de interesar con mi observación. El dueño de casa me miraba ahora. —Sin embargo, respondió, Reichenbach ha contestado negativamente esa prueba. Supongo que ha leído usted a Reichenbach. —Lo he leído, sí; he atendido sus críticas, he ensayado, y mi aparato, confirmando a Rutter, me ha demostrado que el error procedía del sabio alemán, no del inglés. La causa de semejante error es sencillísima, tanto que me sorprende cómo no dio con ella el ilustre descubridor de la parafina y de la creosota. Aquí, sonrisa de mi huésped: prueba terminante de que nos entendíamos. —¿Usó usted el primitivo péndulo de Rutter, o el perfeccionado por el doctor Leger? —El segundo, respondí. —Es mejor. ¿Y cuál sería, según sus investigaciones, la causa del error de Reichenbach? Translation Block 9 - Esta: los sensitivos... —Esta: los sensitivos con que operaba, influían sobre el aparato, sugestio-nándose por la cantidad del cuerpo estudiado. Si la oscilación provocada por un escrúpulo de magnesia, supongamos, alcanzaba una amplitud de cuatro líneas, las ideas corrientes sobre la relación entre causa y efecto, exigían que la oscilación aumentara en proporción con la cantidad: diez gramos, por ejemplo. Los sensitivos del barón, eran individuos nada versados por lo común en especu-laciones científicas; y quienes practican experiencias así, saben cuán poderosa-mente influyen sobre tales personas las ideas tenidas por verdaderas, sobre todo si son lógicas. Aquí está, pues, la causa del error. El péndulo no obedece a la cantidad, sino a la naturaleza del cuerpo estudiado solamente; pero cuando el sensitivo cree que la cantidad mayor influye, aumenta el efecto, pues toda creencia es una volición. Un péndulo, ante el cual el sujeto opera sin conocer las variaciones de cantidad, confirma a Rutter. Desaparecida la alucinación... Translation Block 10 - Oh, ya tenemos.... —Oh, ya tenemos aquí la alucinación, dijo mi interlocutor con manifiesto desagrado. —No soy de los que explican todo por la alucinación, a lo menos confundién-dola con la subjetividad, como frecuentemente ocurre. La alucinación es para mí una fuerza, más que un estado de ánimo, y así considerada, se explica por medio de ella buena porción de fenómenos. Creo que es la doctrina justa. —Desgraciadamente es falsa. Mire usted, yo conocí a Home, el medium, en Londres, allá por 1872. Seguí luego con vivo interés las experiencias de Crookes, bajo un criterio radicalmente materialista; pero la evidencia se me impuso con motivo de los fenómenos del 74. La alucinación no basta para explicarlo todo. Créame usted, las apariciones son autónomas... Translation Block 11 - Permítame... —Permítame una pequeña digresión, interrumpí, encontrando en aquellos recuerdos una oportunidad para comprobar mis deducciones sobre el personaje: quiero hacerle una pregunta, que no exige desde luego contestación, si es indiscreta. ¿Ha sido usted militar?... —Poco tiempo; llegué a subteniente del ejército de la India. —Por cierto, la India sería para usted un campo de curiosos estudios. —No; la guerra cerraba el camino del Tíbet a donde hubiese querido llegar. Fui hasta Cawnpore, nada más. Por motivos de salud, regresé muy luego a Inglaterra; de Inglaterra pasé a Chile en 1879; y por último a este país en 1888. —¿Enfermó usted en la India? —Sí, respondió con tristeza el antiguo militar, clavando nuevamente sus ojos en el rincón del aposento. —¿El cólera?..., insistí. Translation Block 12 - Apoyó él la cabeza... Apoyó él la cabeza en la mano izquierda, miró por sobre mí, vagamente. Su pulgar comenzó a moverse entre los ralos cabellos de la nuca. Comprendí que iba a hacerme una confidencia de la cual eran prólogo aquellos ademanes, y esperé. Afuera chirriaba un grillo en la oscuridad. —Fue algo peor todavía, comenzó mi huésped. Fue el misterio. Pronto hará cuarenta años y nadie lo ha sabido hasta ahora. ¿Para qué decirlo? No lo hubieran entendido, creyéndome loco por lo menos. No soy un triste, soy un desesperado. Mi mujer falleció hace ocho años, ignorando el mal que me devoraba, y afortunadamente no he tenido hijos. Encuentro en usted por primera vez un hombre capaz de comprenderme. Translation Block 13 - Me incliné agradecido... Me incliné agradecido. —¡Es tan hermosa la ciencia, la ciencia libre, sin capilla y sin academia! Y no obstante, está usted todavía en los umbrales. Los fluidos ódicos de Reichenbach no son más que el prólogo. El caso que va usted a conocer, le revelará hasta dónde puede llegarse. El narrador se conmovía. Mezclaba frases inglesas a su castellano un tanto gramatical . Los incisos adquirían una tendencia imperiosa, una plenitud rítmica extraña en aquel acento extranjero. —En febrero de 1858, continuó, fue cuando perdí toda mi alegría. Habrá usted oído hablar de los yoghis, los singulares mendigos cuya vida se comparte entre el espionaje y la taumaturgia. Los viajeros han popularizado sus hazañas, que sería inútil repetir. Pero, ¿sabe en qué consiste la base de sus poderes? Translation Block 14 - Creo que en la facultad... —Creo que en la facultad de producir cuando quieren el autosonambulismo, volviéndose de tal modo insensibles, videntes... —Es exacto. Pues bien, yo vi operar a los yoghis en condiciones que imposibilitaban toda superchería. Llegué hasta fotografiar las escenas, y la placa reprodujo todo, tal cual yo lo había visto. La alucinación resultaba, así, imposible, pues los ingredientes químicos no se alucinan... Entonces quise desarrollar idénticos poderes. He sido siempre audaz, y luego no estaba entonces en situación de apreciar las consecuencias. Puse, pues, manos a la obra. —¿Por cuál método? Translation Block 15 - Sin responderme... Sin responderme, continuó: —Los resultados fueron sorprendentes. En poco tiempo llegué a dormir. Al cabo de dos años producía la traslación consciente. Pero aquellas prácticas me habían llevado al colmo de la inquietud. Me sentía espantosamente desampara-do, y con la seguridad de una cosa adversa mezclada a mi vida como un veneno. Al mismo tiempo, devorábame la curiosidad. Estaba en la pendiente y ya no podía detenerme. Por una continua tensión de voluntad, conseguía salvar las apariencias ante el mundo. Mas, poco a poco, el poder despertado en mí se volvía más rebelde... Una distracción prolongada, ocasionaba el desdoblamiento. Sentía mi personalidad fuera de mí, mi cuerpo venía a ser algo así como una afirmación del no yo, diré expresando concretamente aquel estado. Como las impresiones se avivaban, produciéndome angustiosa lucidez, resolví una noche ver mi doble. Ver qué era lo que salía de mí, siendo yo mismo, durante el sueño extático. Translation Block 16 - ¿Y pudo conseguirlo? ... —¿Y pudo conseguirlo? —Fue una tarde, casi de noche ya. El desprendimiento se produjo con la facilidad acostumbrada. Cuando recobré la conciencia, ante mí, en un rincón del aposento, había una forma. Y esa forma era un mono, un horrible animal que me miraba fijamente. Desde entonces no se aparta de mí. Lo veo constantemente. Soy su presa. A donde quiera él va, voy conmigo, con él. Está siempre ahí. Me mira constantemente, pero no se le acerca jamás, no se mueve jamás, no me muevo jamás. . . Subrayo los pronombres trocados en la última frase, tal como la oí. Una sincera aflicción me embargaba. Aquel hombre padecía, en efecto, una suges-tión atroz. Translation Block 17 - Cálmese usted... —Cálmese usted, le dije, aparentando confianza. La reintegración no es imposible . —¡Oh, sí!, respondió con amargura. Esto es ya viejo. Figúrese usted, he perdido el concepto de la unidad. Sé que dos y dos son cuatro, por recuerdo; pero ya no lo siento. El más sencillo problema de aritmética carece de sentido para mí, pues me falta la convicción de la cantidad. Y todavía sufro cosas más raras. Cuando me tomo una mano con la otra, por ejemplo, siento que aquélla es distinta, como si perteneciera a otra persona que no soy yo. A veces veo las cosas dobles, porque cada ojo procede sin relación con el otro... Era, a no dudarlo, un caso curioso de locura, que no excluía el más perfecto raciocinio. —Pero en fin, ¿ese mono?..., pregunté para agotar el asunto. —Es negro como mi propia sombra, y melancólico al lado de un hombre. La descripción es exacta, porque lo estoy viendo ahora mismo. Su estatura es mediana, su cara como todas las caras de mono. Pero siento, no obstante, que se parece a mí. Hablo con entero dominio de mí mismo. ¡Ese animal se parece a mí! Translation Block 18 - Aquel hombre... Aquel hombre, en efecto, estaba sereno; y sin embargo, la idea de una cara simiesca formaba tan violento contraste con su rostro de aventajado ángulo facial, su cráneo elevado y su nariz recta, que la incredulidad se imponía por esta circunstancia, más aún que por lo absurdo de la alucinación. Él notó perfectamente mi estado; púsose de pie como adoptando una resolu-ción definitiva: —Voy a caminar por este cuarto, para que usted lo vea. Observe mi sombra, se lo ruego. Levantó la luz de la lámpara, hizo rodar la mesa hasta un extremo del comedor y comenzó a pasearse. Entonces, la más grande de las sorpresas me embargó. ¡La sombra de aquel sujeto no se movía! Proyectada sobre el rincón, de la cintura arriba, y con la parte inferior sobre el piso de madera clara, parecía una membrana, alargándose y acortándose según la mayor o menor proximidad de su dueño. No podía yo notar desplazamiento alguno bajo las incidencias de luz en que a cada momento se encontraba el hombre. Translation Block 19 - Alarmado... Alarmado al suponerme víctima de tamaña locura, resolví desimpresionarme y ver si hacía algo parecido con mi huésped, por medio de un experimento decisivo. Pedíle que me dejara obtener su silueta pasando un lápiz sobre el perfil de la sombra. Concedido el permiso, fijé un papel con cuatro migas de pan mojado hasta conseguir la más perfecta adherencia posible a la pared, y de manera que la sombra del rostro quedase en el centro mismo de la hoja. Quería, como se ve, probar por la identidad del perfil entre la cara y su sombra (esto saltaba a la vista, pero el alucinado sostenía lo contrario) el origen de dicha sombra, con intención de explicar luego su inmovilidad asegurándome una base exacta. Translation Block 20 - Mentiría si dijera... Mentiría si dijera que mis dedos no temblaron un poco al posarse en la mancha sombría, que por lo demás diseñaba perfectamente el perfil de mi interlocutor; pero afirmo con entera certeza que el pulso no me falló en el trazado. Hice la línea sin levantar la mano, con un lápiz Hardtmuth azul, y no despegué la hoja concluido que hube, hasta no hallarme convencido por una escrupulosa observación, de que mi trazo coincidía perfectamente con el perfil de la sombra, y éste con el de la cara del alucinado. Mi huésped seguía la experiencia con inmenso interés. Cuando me aproximé a la mesa, vi temblar sus manos de emoción contenida. El corazón me palpitaba, como presintiendo un infausto desenlace. Translation Block 21 (End) - No mire usted... —No mire usted, dije. —¡Miraré!, me respondió con un acento tan imperioso, que a pesar mío puse el papel ante la luz. Ambos palidecimos de una manera horrible. Allí ante nuestros ojos, la raya de lápiz trazaba una frente deprimida, una nariz chata, un hocico bestial. ¡El mono! ¡La cosa maldita! Y conste que yo no sé dibujar. Translation